


Morgenlicht

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boerne Is Comforting, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Was er hier gerade machte, war völlig absurd, dachte Thiel, während er den Finger entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf drückte und nicht wieder locker ließ. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wußte nur, daß er Boerne sehen mußte. Jetzt. Sofort.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/40839.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgenlicht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beaming sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26433) by Farfie. 



> **A/N:** Inspiriert wurde dieser kleine Text von farfarello88s Drabble [Beaming Sunlight](http://farfarello88.livejournal.com/44891.html). Vermutlich kann man es auch unabhängig davon lesen & verstehen, aber - Farfies Text ist der schönere, und es wäre schade drum, wenn Ihr ihn nicht lest :) Das hier ist nur Verarbeitung ohne großartigen künstlerischen Anspruch ;) Die Reihenfolge ist nicht zwingend, weil das hier kein follow up ist, aber ich würde Farfies Drabble trotzdem zuerst lesen.

***

Was er hier gerade machte, war völlig absurd, dachte Thiel, während er den Finger entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf drückte und nicht wieder locker ließ. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wußte nur, daß er Boerne sehen mußte. Jetzt. Sofort. Boerne würde vermutlich denken, daß er völlig übergeschnappt war. Aber egal, wenn er nur ...

"Thiel! Was soll denn der Lärm!"

Er war so lächerlich erleichtert, Boerne zu sehen, daß ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sich am Türrahmen abstützen mußte.

"Sind Sie krank?"

"Nein." Seine Stimme klang noch ganz heiser, weil das das erste Wort heute morgen war.

"Schlecht geträumt ...?" fragte Boerne zögernd, und Thiel nickte.

Boerne fragte nicht weiter, wofür Thiel unendlich dankbar war. Er konnte unmöglich erzählen, was er geträumt hatte. Dabei war es nicht mal ein klassischer Albtraum gewesen. Aber es hatte sich so ungeheuer echt angefühlt. Und am Abend hatten sie sich noch gestritten, weil Boerne mal wieder die Musik zu laut aufgedreht hatte. Die Vorstellung, daß das das letzte hätte sein können, was er zu ihm ...

"Wollen Sie einen Kaffee? Wach bin ich jetzt sowieso", sagte Boerne, und er nickte zum zweiten Mal. Zum Glück erwartete Boerne von ihm nicht, daß er redete, denn er wußte wirklich nicht, wie er das erklären sollte.

***

"Sie waren tot."

Das Gefühl, daß etwas mit aller Gewalt seinen Magen zusammendrückte, hatte sich auch nicht gebessert, als Boerne eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihm abgestellt hatte. Er mußte das irgendwie loswerden. Auch wenn es eine völlig unsinnige Bemerkung war, was sollte Boerne denn antworten? Ich lebe noch? Das sah er ja selbst.

Boerne sagte auch gar nichts. Thiel starrte in seine Kaffeetasse und zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte.

"Ich weiß, daß Sie das gestern nicht so gemeint haben", sagte Boerne schließlich, und Thiel senkte den Kopf noch tiefer über seine Tasse. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, warum Boerne so genau wußte, woran er dachte.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Boerne.

Ihm wurde langsam wieder wärmer, und das panische Gefühl von eben ließ nach. Boerne ließ ihn los, nur um ihm im nächsten Moment unbeholfen auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Er mußte beinahe lachen - die Geste war nett gemeint, das wußte er, aber man merkte deutlich, wie wenig Übung Boerne in sowas hatte. Hastig griff er nach der Tasse und nahm einen Schluck, um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Gott. Wie alt war er? Sich von einem Traum erschrecken zu lassen wie ein Kind.

Zum Glück ritt Boerne nicht weiter darauf herum, sondern setzte sich und griff selbst nach dem Kaffee.

"Und, was haben Sie heute vor? Scheint ein schöner Tag zu werden."

Thiel grinste in seine Tasse.

"Sieht so aus."

* Fin *


End file.
